What We Have Always Wanted
by TheForeverONCER
Summary: Mary-Margeret missed Emma's childhood and Emma missed Henry's. She makes a wish and somehow Emma gets the childhood she wanted and she gets Henry's. (Emma is Pregnant) Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**What We Have Always Wanted**

**So this is just a start, but please review if you want more! :-)**

"Stop babying me!" "I'm not a baby and I'm not a teenager." I yell at Mary-Margaret.

"Oh, Emma I'm sorry I just, you know I never got to."

"And.." She starts.

"You wish you hadn't missed my child hood." I finish she looks down.

"Heck I wish I hadn't had a childhood that sucked, I wish henry could of had a childhood with me!" I yell, loudly.

With that I leave the room and walk upstairs go on my bed and go to sleep.

I start to dream about The childhood I could of had, that Henry could of had.

I wake up and sit so that my head is on my knees.

I start to cry.

"Emma?" I here.

Then I hear a creek of a door.

I pull my head off my knees and stare at my belly, I'm pregnant?!

What the heck is going on! I think to myself.

I look up at Mary-Margaret.

"Are you ok?" she asks.

"Yes, but I'm pregnant." I tell her.

"Yes, I know Emma." She tells me walking over to my bed and sitting next to me.

Gosh why in she so tall? I ask myself.

"Just go back to sleep" she tells me.

She lays down so I do too and I lean my head on her shoulder.

"I love you." She says.

I'm shocked I know she loves me but she is never that straight forward with it I say to myself.

"I love you too." I tell her I'm not sure why I tell her, but I do.


	2. Chapter 2

**her you go guys! Sorry it took so long, but this story did not get very many reviews. Please keep reviewing or pm me if you want more, thanks! **

**-TheForeverONCER**

**?**

The next day in the morning

Still Emma's POV

I wake up lying my head on Margaret-Margaret.

I sit up and rub my eyes.

I look around.

This isn't my room I think to myself.

I look at my belly.

I'm still pregnant like I was last night.

Why is my life so messed up? I ask myself.

I look at Mary-Margaret, and then I realize this isn't Mary-Margaret, this is Snow White.

I stare at her just to be sure.

Long hair, taller, and if it's possible she looks less shy.

I get out of the bed and stand up.

Where am I, and why the heck am up I pregnant again?!

I try to find my way around the room to find a closet, I do but I also see a wardrobe.

The same one from Henrys book.

Oh no, I think to myself.

I look around the room and try to remember what Henry showed me.

Balcony, check.

Weird designed floor, check.

Everything is the same except for the part where there are cribs and mobiles.

Then a confusing thought dawns on me, I was never put through the wardrobe.

If I wasn't how will I get back to Henry?

What is happening?! I ask myself

I find a mirror and look in it.

I want to see Emma, plan old Emma staring back at me, but what I see clarifies my thought a little more.

I see a 17 year old pregnant princess Emma in a night gown staring back at me.

Poor Snow White having to take care of this, I really WAS better off being put through the wardrobe, then I would never have had Henry, wait where's Henry?!

With the thought of never seeing Henry again I slide down to the floor and start to cry.

"Hey," I hear "it's ok Emma." Then Mar-Snow White pulls me in a tight hug.

I want to pull away, but I don't I lean into this tight loving hug and hope she never lets go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys sorry this isn't a chapter but I've been getting some bad PMs and a review about how this doesn't have to do with Mary Margaret's wish. The thing is that's not what the story is about this story is about emma getting some of her child hood with Mary Margeret and also getting Henry's. Would you like me to continue? if not I can delete this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

SORRY ABOUT NO CHAPTER AGAIN but the thing is that I was going to write the story differently but it whet this way. I'm going to start another story it will give Mary Margaret a chance to have Emma's child hood and emma to get hers too.


End file.
